Young and Menace
by SayItfacexD
Summary: Kai didn't just curse Elena to a eternal sleep but Bonnie too ! I can't remember if Steroline is a thing but It if was it ends with Kai's curse D Carenzo maybe ? Mentions of Beremy , Stelena, Bamon , Future kids arc. Bonnie wakes up in a dream scape dedicated to all of her magic. A place of the future and past greeted by Emily and her her deepest wants what will she choose ?
1. Sleeping sisters

(Hey all this story is also on wattpad though this chapter is called Sleeping Sisters.. Just wanted to change it here..xXx)

Kai had been silently watching as Damon looked helplessly from Bonnie to Elena and now was entirely amused."You see Damon you have to make a choice" His smile seemed larger than his face would permit. It spilled into the corners of his face like a Dr Seuss character.

"Wake them up !"Damon snarled at the maniac with the small brown eyes.

"Haven't you seen a fairy tale movie" he said grinning "Only true loves kiss can do that ..so why don't you just scoot on over to dear Elena and set her free" he said scratching his head and looking past Damon into a far corner of the room.

He looked as Damon turned back to Bonnie before he clasped both hands together, itching to laugh he just shook his head his eyebrows raised in some strange fanfare.

"But what about Bonnie .." Damon asked his shoulders sinking into his body.

"Well she's never been lucky in love . I guess you'd better find a few frogs" He said waving his hands as he walked backwards. "Invisique"

Caroline, Matt and a distraught Alaric sat on the edge of the boarding house as they watched Damon carry Elena and then Bonnie into the crypt. He had tried unsuccessfully to bring Elena back and no one dared disturb him. Now, he appeared almost calm. And everybody knew a Calm Damon was an offensive Damon. Matt sighed looking away he muttered something and Caroline cocked her head.

"What did you say" she asked her mind ticking away. "nothing Caroline I was wondering what I was gonna eat for dinner" he said bitterly lifting his drink to his lips. "doppelganger !" she said choosing to ignore his excuse. "what said Alaric looking down at his ring "Stefan and Elena are the last doppelgangers which means in the universe he's her karmic love , her prince charming right ?" Said Caroline sitting up.

Matt looked at Caroline and shook his head before patting Alaric on the shoulder. As he ambled back to his car. He was exhausted and simply tired of losing his friends. Though Caroline didn't like her theory she had to give it a try. She dialled Stefan who was on a lead with Enzo chasing down Lily. "Stefan.. I don't care what you and Enzo are doing just get back to the boarding house right now"

"We're coming and we've got company" Stefan said slightly apologetic.

"The bad kind" he added as he sped away from whatever was chasing him.

"how fast" said Caroline her eyes rolling at the amount of problems stacking up onto there plates.

"Real soon" Caroline hung up and called Matt "Something wicked this way comes she said before hanging up and then texting him ... bring stake guns".

She looked at Alaric before pulling him to his feet. "You can sit this one out Ric" but the look he gave the vampire would have turned her already frozen blood to ashes. He tossed his drink ran a hand through his hair and walked back to the Salvatore's front door. She heard him head straight for the armoury and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You get all that Damon ?" she said turning to see Damon behind her. He nodded taking Alaric's bottle and scoffing at it's half full status before swigging the rest. "Come on Blondie ..time to kill mommy dearest" He sang as he waltzed back into the manner.

Kai was disappointed in Damon. Surely he wasn't this dense. He thought as he stepped out of the shadows walking the path to the crypt with an odd merriment. He grinned as he spotted Bonnie a short distance away from Elena. She looked as sprite as the first time he saw her, she and Damon where bickering down the road. She wore a burgundy shirt and a green jacket he loved how good she looked in earthy tones. Still she hated him he summarised raising his hands into the air as his inner dialogue began to fill his head. "Hey it's not my fault you like big dumb vampires, Bennett. If you liked me we wouldn't have this problem" he said grinning at her. Willing her to respond but she didn't and this irked him. He turned now looking at Elena.

"I still don't see what's so special about you , Sure you're pretty in a Russian doll sort of way , that mousy brown hair and those big baby eye's" He said resting his chin on his fist looking over his nose down at Elena before letting out a slight giggle.

Suddenly pain ripped through his torso. He looked down at his favourite checked shirt. It was saturated in blood and he quickly looked up at his assailant. "Step away from my sister you freak"He had short hair and small eye's but he knew who he was having spent time in the Gilberts house on the other side. He nodded raising his hands " You got me" He said before reaching down to touch Bonnie. Only he couldn't Siphon her magic ? "Oh" He said looking down at his hand around her wrist before doubling to his knee's.

He saw Damon standing over him and applaud the hunter. "Good work baby Gilbert, your officially my new favourite brother. Until Stefan and Enzo get back"


	2. Hallelujah

Wherever Bonnie was it was creepy. It felt like a mausoleum to her magic. She could see all the spells she'd ever cast'd, all the rings she'd enchanted, her dabble in expression. Things that she was sure hadn't happened yet all around her decorating the black space.

"Where am I ?" Sometimes the images would float in the darkness and she could hear others around her though now it was mostly silent she sighed focusing on her last memory when someone stepped out of the shadows. She groaned at the sight of the familiar Bonnet . "Emily" "Child" Emily greeted her with an odd firmness in her voice but a warm smile. "What am I doing here ?" Bonnie asked getting straight to the point. "Someone has trapped you Bonnie, but we prepared a counter spell "said Emily still smiling, wider than before "We ?" said Bonnie looking around. "Yeah" said Lucy stepping out of the shadows along with Sheila, Bonnie's grandmother.

"Lucy you're dead !"Bonnie said frowning and pulling a hand to her mouth in shock "No-nah well.. not yet. This is just a warning I guess and it happened to coincide with your's and so..family reunion " she grinned a lot more nervous than her usual confidence Bonnie noted. Though said nothing before turning to embrace her grandmother. "You never stop pulling for me" Bonnie sniffed "and I never will" said Sheila wiping her tears after breaking the hug to get a good look at her

"So tell me about the spell" asked Bonnie with hopefully eyes as she looked to Emily, still holding onto her grandmothers hands.

"You have to wait for True love's kiss" said Sheila.

Bonnie spluttered now she knew it was a fever dream.

"And who's my true love. Matty blue eye's, better yet Damon!" Bonnie noted how nobody else was laughing.

"It's scary how deep down you know Damon and you are-" Bonnie silenced Lucy with a wave of her hand. It was ridiculous and she thought her grandmother ought to know better than to bend the will of the spirits to play pranks like this.

"Damon has Elena"

"Wake up and open your eyes Bonnie" said sheila

Lucy sniggered and Emily looked at her with a look similar to disdain and annoyance how did she come to have such unruly descendants.

"I-I have come to have feelings for him" Bonnie said quietly looking away from her grandmother, she never could Lie to her. It was easier lying to herself than Sheila's hawk like eye's. Bonnie didn't know what to do. She'd never admitted that out loud before. She didn't even see her grandmothers reaction.

Emily waved away Lucy and Sheila completely erasing them with her breath as she stole the space between them and then took a seat. She pat the space beside her and Bonnie sat down absent minded watching as Emily took down her Bonnet and letting her thick hair roll onto her shoulders. She smiled at Bonnie and Bonnie never felt more at unease.

"He is easy on the eye's isn't he" Bonnie nodded feeling like she was about to have the talk with her grams all over again she frowned looking away but Emily cupped her chin. "I've watched him for over a Century Bonnie. I know that Katherine and Elena have a history that you can't match. But you don't have to. All you need to ask yourself is do you love him ?" Emily's smile was almost girl like and Bonnie relaxed feeling as though this would be what it would feel like if she had had a sister. Albeit an extremely powerful witch sistren her mind wandered before she caught the last of what Emily was saying "If the answer is yes than I promise you the stars the moon. I will do anything to give you that happiness." Bonnie looked into her ancestors eye's sincere and open and pulled her into a hug "yes "she whispered "

/Author note: I like the Bennett women.. wouldn't it be cool if Lucy got to mentor Bonnie at some point, So. Bonnie has acknowledged her feelings for Damon, but you can Love a friend right ? xD :D /


	3. Haven't you people ever heard of closing

Damon and Stefan had been fighting heretics relying on Jeremy Gilbert and Alaric as back up and Damon was ashamed to say Gilbert was a great assist. He had learnt things on his travels useful things that allowed them to hurt the Heretics without getting too close. Damon was excited to try some of the toys out on Bonnie. Though the thought currently pang'd his chest.

Now returning to the boarding house Stefan sat beside him in the front while Alaric awake also leaned on the window in the back. Jeremy asleep out of habit resting against him.

"What am I gonna do Stefan"

"We're gonna get them back brother"

Damon nodded. Gripping the wheel tight he looked back to Alaric who was still stoic in the back but bit back his tongue not knowing what to say.

"Caroline, said she has a theory" said Stefan nodding

Damon raised his eyebrow. "Whatever it is. It can wait we've got Kai tied up in the basement all we need is for him to reverse the spell"

Alaric looked at Stefan but said nothing. Communicating what Stefan already thought to be true. It was likely that Kai had probably bled out in the state Damon left him in. Stefan sighed. "Damon" "No Stefan. Take down your Hero hair because until that Canary sings we're no longer the Salvatore brothers, we're the executioners and that goes for you to Rick "Damon swung the Car, violently to shake Jeremy " You two Jerry" "God Dammit Damon" Said Alaric smacking the Vampires head rest in his frustration. Jeremy satisfied with Alaric's outburst closed his eyes and nodded his whatever's. While Stefan grinned at-least he'd gotten Rick to respond.

When they got to the boarding house they distinctly noticed a lack of Caroline. Damon groaned hearing a heavy heartbeat and the scent of blood. "Donovan That better'd be you or else somebody's getting the shiv" Said Damon almost playfully. When a bruised Matt fell from the closet Damon nodded grinning at his guess. Stefan ignored him squatting down to offer his blood knowing that when Matt came too he would hate him. "Don't do it Stefan, pretty boy here. Will be out of commission for twenty four hours trying not to die. Get him an aspirin and send him home" said Damon listening for Kai's heartbeat. He heard two. Elena and Bonnie. No third , he raced to the cellar.

Kai wasn't inside and drawn in his blood a smiley face.

The next Day

Alaric and Stefan had been inside Elena's head all morning. Filling her in , gossiping. All the while Damon could not bring himself to do it. They had moved them inside the boarding house to protect them and while Lucy Bennett was a hard woman to reach he was hopeful his associates could find her. He savoured the warm bourbon as it slunk down his throat. He sighed wondering what she dreamt about. If like in the prison world she had nightmares ? He clenched the glass a little too tight. Angered now that he had just got Bonnie back too lose her all over again.

In the Chrysalis

Bonnie heard Damon's husky morning breath as he sang Gabrielle Dreams. She watched as he danced around the kitchen busying himself as he whipped up a ceremonious amount of pancakes. The boarding house kitchen looked so lived in , there where fridge magnets for gods sake. Pictures , sippy cups and she looked around a small hurt in her chest knowing children would forever be out of the question.

"daddy" A small child phased through her and looked round at the intrusion. "Good morning Eden he said turning off the fire to scoop up the little girl in his arms and kiss her on the cheek. Bonnie choked back a sob. Eden was always going to be her daughters name.

And a part of her registered that perhaps this was her life not Elena's. She tried to ignore the guilt that tugged at her relief but she found a place to stash it while she watched Damon play with the little girl. He struggled doing the high chair straps but then gave up as he flicked the girl under the chin. "You wont tell your mother will you little Edie" He said with his smug grin as he cocked his head to the side. She chuckled at this her little curls bouncing.

"You know Dad.. you can't surprise mom with these cheesy pancakes. She's practically eats these everyday" said a teenage looking girl appearing behind Damon sat perched on the counter. Damon jumped and turned too his daughter with a half glare. "Estafania ! Shelly Marie Lavieu , witchy Junior ! I'll have you know this is your gift to your mother not mine" She simply sniggered taking a bite out of a pancake. Bonnie marvelled taken aback at the girl she was beautiful. Tall and amazonian like Lucy with paler skin and curly dark hair her eye's a pale green.

"The line can continue" Bonnie turned to see Emily Bennett behind her with a small child in her arms. "What is this" Bonnie said feeling her anger in the back of her throat, threatening to cuss out her ancestor. "The future" said Emily switching the child's position so that they rested against her chest. "Vampires can't have kids"said Bonnie angrily "I said I'd move the stars for you and I will.. This is the future you'll be going back to and fighting for ..so I need you to want it" Bonnie turned back to the picturesque family scene and nodded. I do. she said a loud.

Heretics

Lily looked at Caroline with distaste. The pretty eternally young blonde with sad blue eye's. Nora one of her children said she had seen her with Stefan and now here Enzo was pleading with her not to send her severed head back to her sons. Of course she'd hand deliver it , she didn't trust these modern couriers to deliver such an important gesture.

Caroline in turn was extremely intrigued by Lily, she could feel her eye's on her at all times. "What is it ?" She asked finally tired with the staring. "Damon definitely get's his eye's from you but you're all Stefan I mean. He's all you from the clef in the chin too your brow when you're brooding! It's so-"

"Well obviously she's there mother" Said Nora already tired of Caroline's voice. "Lily turned her back on the bickering children and smiled to herself. Surprised at feeling somewhat tickled that her sons resembled something of her. Though she quickly sobered up when she saw Bo's sneak into the kitchen.

"Bo ! Where is your brother ?" She asked. Bo looked at Lily with a succinct loss before he continued on past the kitchen and up the stairs. Of course he couldn't say Malcolm was dead. Bo was a mute. But she had understood what his eye's meant. "Enzo if you suggest we don't send her head in a box what do you suggest."

"Take the Boarding house, I don't believe the deed is in anyone's name and if it is all you have to do is kill them-

"Enzo-

"Do you want too see Stefan again you bloody Moron" Enzo hissed.

"Also you need the space I walked in on Nick and Nora

"It's Mary-Louise" she coughed walking in and taking Nora's hand.

"That one and that one twice the other day- I also know for a fact that it would be a major blow to Damon and Stefan who until Kai couldn't even step foot through the door" Lily nodded. listening with glass like eye's.


	4. Bring me Back to life

The Chrysalis

Emily had allowed semi forced Bonnie too watch Damon and her future children's lifestyles. Of course she wasn't present something about a time paradox. This wasn't just a possibility , this would be her future...provided Bonnie left the Chrysalis, safely and recharged.

She could feel the ancestral magic rolling all around her and creating waves of energy. Lucy and Emily where also in the space though it was different it felt as though they where closed of to her. Lucy was in an accident on the outside something about running with the wolves, Lucy made it sound like some cool brotherhood but Bonnie realised it was probably a bunch of rag tag werewolves. So today she sat with her grams.

"What is this place,"she asked wishing her failures wouldn't reflect on the walls like mini movies. She sighed seeing the time she brought Jeremy back from the dead and her death. Her grandmother smiled sadly noticing how tense Bonnie became. "Remember how when a witch dies especially if it's horrific, it can leave an imprint ?" Bonnie nodded recalling the witch house.

"Well powerful witches create a realm, a space of there own a tomb of there own an entire place of transition.-"

"I created my own purgatory !" She said alarmed. "Not entirely, you where on your way. I mean this is your fourth death ?" Sheila said raising her palms with a frown. Bonnie tried to stifle a crass giggle. Her grandmother rolled her eye's playfully. "In order too prevent you from a real death, we tethered you to something in the physical realm... " "Like a talisman-"she groaned. "This is another prison world" Bonnie stood up but Sheila pulled her back down. "Bonnie it's not a prison world, it's a Chrysalis. When a witch enters one it's kind of like a a" she grasped for words "an incredibly rare second coming of your powers. not all witches survive them and those that do can often become corrupted by the power us managing to enclose ourselves with you is a miracle" Bonnie nodded slowly. "So what I'm gonna become a super powerful witch ?" Sheila nodded. "and then some"

At the boarding house

Damon grinded his teeth Kai was in the wind, nobody had heard a thing about Lucy and now Enzo was texting him saying Lily was on the way to take over the boarding house. His jaw ticked as he clenched his fist. He had sent the sleeping duo to a safe house with Jeremy and he waited alone. There was no way he was going to give up Elena and Bonnie and his home ! again ! He swallowed the last of his bourbon and raised his glass to the portrait of his father he had found in the attic and placed in the front room. Just to taunt his mother when she arrived. "To you old man, I am the bastard son of a Bastard man" He said laughing before he caught sight of her. He almost would have choked. Had he needed breath.

"Damon" she said almost demurely , he raised his eyebrows before taking a sobering sip. He knew she wouldn't hesitate to put him down for her heretic puppies. "Lily" He said nodding back to his father. Lily also looked up at the domineering image and shuffled in her steps. "Damon" she said this time firmer. "Did you kill Malcolm" Damon blinked back his annoyance.

Before rolling his eye's. "Which one was Malcolm" He said raising the glass to his lips when Lily grabbed it and tossed it into the fire before picking up a piece and placing it to his clavicle.

Damon nodded playfully before grabbing his mother wrist. "If you want to hurt me you should've gone for the heart ! He said bending her wrist and pushing her towards the fire place" Grinning maniacally when he felt hands on his back pull him with some brute strength and toss him towards the door. He groaned in disappointment at Enzo's traitor like smile. "Sorry I'm late, Nick and Nora are unpacking the car" He said picking a piece of glass out of Lily's sleeve. She brushed his hand away at the closeness. "Well, yes, thank you Lorenzo".

Damon was flown back yet again by an invisible force as Mary Louise and Nora walked past him. "Why are you thanking him we took out the trash!" said Mary Louise already annoyed she had hated modern transport.

Lily turned away from them again and caught sight of the portrait of Giuseppe and shuddered. "Somebody destroy that thing".

/ .. Welp. What will The salvatore brothers, sorry the executioners do now ? No home. No witch ? No caroline ? Find out in the next episode of dragon ball Z/


	5. Don't fear the reaper

Damon blinked back in disbelief. There was a heretic clipping his heretic toenails in his bed. Probably Bo. He looked like the kind who liked to clip and eat. He shuddered. Walking back into the forest. Something was calling him their and so reluctantly he followed the feeling. It wasn't that he'd forgotten Caroline, he was just certain that Enzo wouldn't allow anything like Augustine torture or any lesser kind of torture in his vicinity. Stefan on the other hand didn't believe such.

He arrived at the boarding house just after Damon left. The front door was ajar giving him a full view of the small assembly "Mother," He said catching the faintest scent of blood and then turning away as his breath hitched. He saw Nora and Mary Lou carting out his fathers portrait and raised a brow at that. Wondering who would have put Giuseppe over the mantle. He cleared his throat at the door. "Would you invite me in please ?" "That depends do you want to murder me in cold blood like your brother does"She said coldly Stefan shook his head. "No. I don't I just want too talk " Lily rolled her eyes.

"Nicole extend Stefan Salvatore an invitation" The girl in question beckoned Stefan in with a wave of her hand and whispered his invitation. He shook his head. "A child really ?" "Don't question me Stefan ! Which one of you turned the blonde girl child ?" Stefan looked out of the side of his eyes confused. "you mean Caroline ? she was an accident and -" "Unless you can bring back Malcolm and Oscar I don't want to hear anything on your part!" Lily said pressing her hand into Stefan's chest with finality. Stefan looked down at his mother and breathed in her scent trying to familiarise himself with the beautiful stranger. Enzo cleared his throat.

"They can't help you get Malcolm and Oscar, but perhaps he can help you with your other thing ?" Said Enzo quietly. "You know in exchange for Caroline" He said flicking dirt from beneath his nails. Stefan swallowed looking at Damon's former best friend wondering what hell he was getting him into before turning back to Lily. "Yeah whatever it is, for Caroline" Enzo then turned and disappeared feeling a faint tug in the back of his head and heart. It lead him into the forest.

When he was pulled into the bushes. He thought the intruder off but they where relentless. Also why hadn't any of Lily's rabid heretic's come to help him. He was for sure going to put vervain in Mary lou's morning and evening tea tomorrow. He thought as he grabbed a branch and snapped it over his knee before ramming it into his opponents chest. He just missed the heart when he heard the grunt and "Christ" Enzo took a step back to see the attacker. A mirror Image of himself.

"What's the matter you're used to beating yourself up" said the double taking the opportunity to remove the makeshift stake and punching Enzo square in the jaw, he than spat. "Cheer up love I bring great wisdom".

Enzo's eye's bulged. "Listen too me. I'm not you. I'm from the future a future in which Lily get's what she's looking for" The mirror image narrowed his eye's letting Enzo know he knew about Julian. "And everything goes to shit. Mystic falls is their's then you piss off Matt Donovan. Again. Who unleashes hell for every vampire that will ever exist. are you following Enzo !" Enzo squinted his eye's now not liking how he barked at him. Christ his head was hurting. "Also, Damon Salvatore is going to try and take what is your's, One very powerful phenomenal woman Bonnie Bennett. I don't have much time but you need to know that Midnight blue isn't just for snakes and baby boys" Enzo now knew this was bullshit. What kind of message was that. He lunged for the impostor when the man poofed into a cloud of smoke. A shameful apparition. Obviously Mary Lou was playing a prank on him. That was until he inhaled the smoke and fell to the floor assaulted by visions from the apparitions past, ultimately Enzo's future. He saw being on the run from the armoury, his family, he saw his love Bonnie Bennett and he saw his death.. at the hands of Stefan Salvatore. Then he saw nothing.

Meanwhile

Bonnie was restless. Emily had insisted she only enter the first stage of the Chrysalis when she was ready, but how ready could she be? She had been here god know's how long, communing with the spirits, bathing in the power of her ancestors, she felt limitless. Also who knew what was happening out in the real world. Kai was out there, the heretic's and god knows whatever Lucy was in why werewolves where running around. Though she knew once she left the safety of the transition space , she'd be tested and her nerves. Let's just say they where already beyond being tested.

She sighed summoning her Grams. "Yes Bonnie" "When I leave I wont be able to do this" she said sadly looking into sheila's eye's. "I'm always there with you Bonnie" Bonnie shook her head sadly. "It's not the same and you know it. ! You should be there with me ! If I didn't open the tomb, if Elena hadn't-" Sheila took Bonnie's hands and looked into her eye's. "all these years have passed and this burden is still on your chest, child do you know how happy I was that you had found your witch heritage.. even if it was tied directly with the coming of the Salvatore's and yes sometimes these things, unexplained terrible things happen Bonnie. But they have to happen. It wasn't you or Elena, who know's it was probably the bottle's of red I drank to help me sleep at night." Bonnie shook her head. "except it was us, we asked you to open the tomb and I wasn't strong enough" Bonnie's voice broke. Sheila tried to comfort Bonnie but the small space in between them became a walk a way, than a mile, than a football pitch. "Bonnie !" Bonnie heard her grandmother call her but when she looked up she was alone. The dark space seemed to gradually fill with colours and sounds. Green grass, fresh and humid with a summer breeze, firm swaying fronds of vermilion leaves and that pretty combination of white and brown bark on the tree's. Soon she was standing in the forest. Almost alone.

/Who do you think is in the forest ? Bruh ? I have an idea but I'm like.. does that even make sense ? What is the first test of the chrysalis ? Also where is Kai and what is he doing ? I mean he killed his people so what is his motive for existing. Should I add the original's in the mix orrr nah ? Carenzo or Bonenzo ? D/


	6. Thanks fr the mmrs

The Chrysalis-

Almost alone.

"You're right you know, your not strong enough" Bonnie felt a shiver run up her spine as she looked to the voice for confirmation. "Not to protect your own, your family or yourself and your a disgrace. You are about to abandon witches to bring those hybrid abominations into the world can you even call yourself a witch ! You're not worth the name Bennett" Bonnie turned around to face herself. She wasn't older as she suspected from the voice in fact it was a younger Bonnie. She looked at her dark hair and terrible bangs. Smiling remembering that brief period of expression with Atticus Shane.

"Are you laughing at me !"Her younger self almost squawked raising her brow, before smirking and nodding with her crooked jaw. "You're making a big mistake underestimating me. but they all do" She said flicking her wrist and sending Bonnie crashing down onto the floor. "What gives !" She yelled back. "I wont let you pass if you don't defeat me and from where I'm standing you couldn't fight your way out of a paper back" Bonnie huffed blowing her short hair out of her face. She didn't remember having this much angst back then but then maybe. Her younger self didn't give her time to think about it as she started to wave her hands around her head wildly with a crazed smirk , her eyes twinkling a neon green.

"What're you doing?" Said Bonnie getting to her feet. Trying to think of a counter spell but her younger self just laughed. "You want the power.. but you're not even sure of yourself" and then she slowly brought her hands down still rotating like mr mime thought Bonnie before thrusting them forward and releasing a white beam with streaks of blue electric dancing around it. Bonnie managed to jump out of the way but it caught her shoulder.

"And you used to be a cheerleader, Caroline would be disappointed. wouldn't she" Snarked her younger self blowing on her finger tips. "Get up before I finish you" Bonnie shook her head. If her first test was to fight her younger self, why was she jacked up on steroids and how did she know how to channel energy to create lightening ? She bit her lip to distract herself from the very real burn on her shoulder.

"I'm not gonna let you off because of a little burn you know ! You're ruining our destiny ! you said it yourself you're not strong enough !" Her younger self took up the stance again and Bonnie ignored her wondering if this was how Damon felt. She was annoyed at herself and annoyed at her younger self. Finally she spoke. "Power isn't just in your magic you know" she said to herself looking around. Her younger self laughed. "You don't believe that, I know you don't believe that you said it before you're not strong enough !" with that the doppelganger sent out another beam of electricity straight for Bonnie. Who closed her eye's without flinching and simply opened her palms to receive the power.

"What are you doing ?"

"You're me, If I could" "she paused "siphon ? re-purpose? Channel ? anyone's magic it's my own"she said shaking out but wincing as her shoulder stung. "Okay so you've learnt a few things that doesn't mean a thing !" Her younger self took a step back.

"It means everything" she said smiling and stepping forward her younger self felt unease. Spreading through out her body as Bonnie's confidence grew. "weren't you going to finish me ?"

Elsewhere

Lily had brought Caroline for Stefan to see she was alright.

"Are they treating you alright."he asked seeing her distress. "Could you bring a change of clothes please ?"she said quietly. Blood her soaked through her sweater and matching skirt combo and that was something she couldn't stand for. "I'm fine Stefan me and the other girls where having vervain cocktails earlier"she said with a dry tone and Stefan looked on apologetically past her to Lily who just shrugged. "Stefan, you have to kiss Elena, Atleast Damon will have Elena and we'll have another head to help us think of a way to bring Bonnie back" she said looking him into the eyes. "What are you talking about Caroline" "Just do it ! if it doesn't work don't say anything" "Okay time's up"Said Mary louise taking Caroline by her underarm. "Is that really necessary she said back "Yes if you don't want another Vervain cocktail" Said Nora backing up her girlfriend.

Caroline looked back at Stefan and sighed. "Just hurry Stefan" Stefan nodded looking back to Lily. "Where can I find his body" he asked. "You know more about the witches of today than I do Stefan.. I would ask you to ask the Gemini but" she looked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrow's. Stefan thought of a smile thinking how the dismissive action had Damon written all over it. "Right. I find the witches, who somehow don't end up killing me and Deliver his body to you Got it"He said nodding before running a hand through his head. "Anything else"

"Do it quickly Stefan and Valerie will go with you" said Lily gesturing to outside the front door. Where a very sour faced Valerie was now stood by the front door. The last to arrive and hadn't even received her own invitation. Her eyes widened at Stefan before looking away not fast enough to mask it from Lily who decided to let it slide for now.

/So Bonnie's fighting herself ...how will she pass this test ? what's the next test ? bruuuuh and I don't really like how gangsta Lily seems in this.. but Yolo Also Stelena or Stelarie ? Steroline? D spoilt for choice. I was going to bring Damon back in this chapter but I'll leave it for next update which will probably be today as I write alot :D This story is also on now -Love Suzy /


	7. loaded god complex lock it and pull it

Damon

He had followed the strange scent into the forest but turned back when he heard the scuffle between well Enzo and himself ? He arrived just too see Enzo fall to the floor and the shadowy version disintegrate. What the ? As if this day could get any easier. He thought about chopping a piece of his friend up and sending it too Lily but felt pity on the fool lying there talking about , Bonnie ?

"Bonnie" His attention snapped at that as he knelt beside Enzo. "What did you say about Bonnie" He said to Enzo shaking him by his shoulders. Enzo was still dazed but when he looked up into the familiar Salvatore eyes. He immediately reached for his throat and began to choke Damon. Who headbutted his friend with due process, again what the hell ? He grinded his teeth at the pain before rolling a safe distance away. Enzo shook his head before sitting up and crouching he dusted off his jacket.

Damon lightly shook his head and waited for an explanation but Enzo gave none as he stood and pulled his jacket up. "Are you just going to walk away?" "Stay away from Bonnie" he barked back. "What do you care about Bonnie" said Damon rising. "You're going to ruin everything" he said briskly before speeding away. He had to figure out a way to stop Lily and befriend Matthew Donovan before he released Hell on Mystic falls... or did he. What if by stopping the future Bonnie never became his ? One thing was for certain he'd put that rabid dog Stefan Salvatore down. He checked his un-dead heart and smirked too himself thinking about how sweet Bonnie had looked at him in those visions. How loving and loyal she had been towards him.

Damon stood in disbelief, what in the world was even going on. His phone beeped and he looked down to see a message from .. "Elena ?" he blinked back in doubt before heading back towards the boarding house and then to the old Lockwood estate where Jeremy had stashed them.

Valerie and Stefan

Stefan drove in an uncomfortable silence with Valerie beside him "Do you usually kiss your brothers girlfriend like that.."she said turning towards him. Stefan reached for the radio when she grabbed his hand and he frowned looking at her. "No I don't and I'm not comfortable talking to you about this" He wrestled his hand free then placed his attention back on the road before he turned on the radio.

Amy Winehouse forcing him to groan as she asked Valerie to come on over. The Valerie beside him smirked and chuckled at Stefan's unease. The tension had finally broke when she received a text from Enzo. Apparently he had a lead for them to follow regarding Julian's body. She informed Stefan who nodded and swung the car around.

Enzo a short time later

Drastic times call for drastic measures. He didn't want to hurt Lily's heretic Valerie but one less person to share her affections with wouldn't be so bad. Stefan on the other hand. He could live without, literally. So he sought out the Armoury who he knew would want him and instead of making up with matt informed him that if he should make friends with the Armoury or get into bed with the huntress he would dig up his sisters remains and compel him to eat them. Safe to say Matt would behave himself he thought.

He had the Armoury out searching for Julian and with there resources it would be within his grasp at any time. He thought about what he saw, what he could have with Bonnie Bennett. Closing his eyes he could see her at his log cabin playing guitar looking up at him as if he hung the stars.

He walked back into the boarding house Lily wasn't inside and so he sighed and stalked over to Caroline and the girls who happened to be reading some of Stefan's old journals. "What's this then Nick and Nora's book club" he sniggered. Then Mary Louise gave him a small aneurysm. Caroline would have laughed but she'd been on the receiving end of one too many so she just offered him a sad smile instead. "Anything interesting he said rubbing his temples with one hand and shaking his head.

"Not unless you count Stefan sobbing about killing dozens of families as he ripped from here to god know's where" said Nora rolling her eyes and tossing another book in Caroline's direction. Caroline said nothing, whatever she'd read held her attention. Enzo made a mental note to question her later. "Where's Lily" "A small town just east of your business, called none of" Said Mary Louise proud of her dismissal she pulled Nora onto her lap and kissed her cheek. Enzo rolled his eye's at that and turned away.

"Well you be the one to tell her I had vital information about Julian but you didn't want me to share it with her" He said rolling his eyes playfully whilst he walked away as he counted in his head. Three, two, one...

"Wait" cried both Mary-Louise and Nora in unison. Caroline stopped reading she peered over the book looking at both of them with suspicion. Taking this chance to bolt out of the door. Enzo made a feint attempt to catch her but pretended to be flown back by her. She looked at him confused but he ushered her away with that strange caterpillar movement he created with his eyebrows.

"I thought you spelled her in!"shouted Mary Louise "I thought you spelled her in!"said Nora shouting higher. "None of it matters. Look you tell Lily about Lucian and when you do tell her I let Caroline slip through my fingers" "Julian !" said Mary Louise snorting at his idiocy. "Julian" said Enzo correcting himself he said raising his hands in a bid to pacify the girls. Who nodded though Nora felt that she was being played. She didn't trust Lorenzo st John. Not one bit.


	8. Light em up

**Happy monday peoples ;D Issa chapter from me.**

Bonnie had been fighting herself for some time and while the pair where evenly matched. Her younger self was more nimble. Quicker to dodge or faster to attack, Bonnie's defence was solid and she couldn't lie. It was fun fighting herself, releasing anger she didn't know she still had. She could see the more grounded she became her younger self became unstable and soon she would lose it. Bonnie decided to end it.

She rooted her feet a short distance apart before looking herself dead in the eye. "I am strong enough !" she said as she concentrated all of her power at her younger self. feeling as she did when she was in the boom of the Bennett's. Powerful, resilient , limitless surrounded by endless warmth and opportunity.

Her younger self smiled as she accepted the blast Bonnie heard a soft whisper "And don't you forget it" a feeling of contentment lapped at her skin before bounding into her heart but Bonnie didn't have time to revel in the victory as she felt herself falling through what felt like a glass ceiling.

Though now her shoulder had healed she was cut all over. "Get up Bonnie !" screamed Elena. Her hair was short and she had wrinkles around her eyes but Bonnie recognised that look in her eyes. The same look when Klaus came knocking, When the hunters had Jeremy. It was like a mouse cornered. Bonnie got to her feet a little to slowly for Elena. Who pulled her by her shoulders. "Bonnie , Bonnie please I know you didn't want do it, but it's here now, and it's after us. You have to stop it" Bonnie tried to focus but her eyes where heavy. She shakily held onto Elena and chanted a small spell that would give them an impenetrable isolated space to talk. A small upgrade of a room silencer spell. No biggie. "Alright explain it to me, what're you -we running from" she panted taking a splint of glass out of her shoulder.

"I summoned a Demon to help Caroline with the hunters but it backfired when they wanted-" All of a sudden Bonnie was pulled out of Elena's world to Alaric's. Where she was violently knocked out of a second story window. Bonnie groaned looking up to see the familiar Whittmore sign. "Bonnie "Alaric yelled running down to her side. "The wind whipped around the, as the window panel flipped out. Alaric was yelling something incoherent. All she could make out was "The wendigo, it's coming" Bonnie felt a migraine coming on so she used the moves she saw her younger self do, to conjure the lighting. Sure she looked ridiculous she grinded her teeth before thrusting her entire body forward. ending out a large charge directed upwards with her arms. Alaric applauded her but she didn't have time before she was pushed into another scenario. This time it was Jeremy, then Tyler and Matt was a mermaid ?

Suddenly they where all chanting her name like a depraved cult summoning a malnourished Devil. "Bonnie" "Bonnie" "Bon Bon" "Please" "Help us"

"Enough ! I get it you're trying to tell me my life is not my own, will never be my own. That these powers may lead to greater difficulty but I have my own discernment ! I wont allow myself to be burned out. I can choose what I want to do and helping my friends may be foolish but its never wrong ! So don't try to force my hand " She said angrily her nostrils flaring. Bonnie heard her friends calling her name die down and instead of falling through a ceiling or being pushed into a demented hyper coloured version of Mystic falls. She returned to the boarding house. "I guess I aced it huh". she said rolling her tongue around her cheek. Her eyes where tired and honestly she just wanted to rest now. Could spirits get tired. She walked to the boarding house wondering what this next test would be.

In a McDonalds rest station a short way away from mystic falls

"Come on Lily, you gotta give me some more juice. Thanks for healing me but I have plans I can't be powerless" He said stuffing fries into his mouth. The rows of happy meals in front of him both nauseated and appalled Lily who sighed her frustration. "You promised me Julian" He nodded dipping some fries into his milkshake "and you'll get him Lily" He said waving the soggy fries in her direction. Bits of chocolate speckled the table. "It's just my family aren't all here to answer my questions" He smirked at her over the golden paper arches. Lily sighed. She wasn't versed in this particular psychopath. Giuseppe didn't seem to enjoy his torment. He just did it because he was a mean. A broken mean man. Kai was mean and he revelled in it. He went out of his way to reinvent it. In fact he wasn't so much as mean as cruel. Lily snapped out of her comparisons long enough to see his eyebrow arched at her.

"Where are you staying" she asked. "You could come home with me. There is plenty of room" Kai shook his head now. His hands full of sauce packets as he made a pool for his nuggets. "Did they have nuggets back in the eighteen hundreds" He asked squinting at Lily. Though he didn't wait for her answer before reaching over and grabbing hiss hand. He didn't siphon her he didn't have to. Lily was afraid. She didn't need breath and yet she held it. Kai smiled his most sincere smile and just stroked Lily's hand. "I'll think about it your invitation" He said releasing her hand and taking a bite out of one of his nugget's. She smiled curtly before letting out the breath she was holding. It was a little laboured so she choked. How cute thought Kai. "Bo is waiting for me in the car" she shuddered at Car and Kai nodded. "I'll find you later, he beamed licking ketchup from his top lip. Lily excused herself and he waved absentmindedly.

He felt the power of his spell deepening with Stefan and Elena's kiss. He just hoped Damon was at least there to witness what even he had missed. He sighed almost before nearly choking on his laughter. before looking up. Mystic falls felt like one big little dolls house to him. If only he could shut up Luke's incessant hollering in the back of his head. He placed his milkshake to his temple. "Can I have some more Ice ?! Please!"


	9. Cause you're the last of a dying breed

A day or so later

Kai was hidden away in a very central space in Mystic falls. He had had one of Lily's heretic's compel the bell tower off limits and now sat down listening to Guns and Roses Sympathy for the devil in the chilly candle lit space.

He was bored. He had read grimoire after grimoire he really couldn't move on with the next phase of the plan with Damon not kissing Bonnie. He shrugged thinking about things to get into to pass the time. Where had that werewolf guy gotten to ? He wondered. Werewolf Venom could come in handy.

Also he had been watching Lily's and Damon's common friend Enzo running around. He seemed awfully shady and entertaining to say the least. He always spoke on the phone he'd bring out from a chest pocket on the inside of his jacket as he sped around town. He'd gotten wind that something had happened to Bonnie, Stefan was missing and Lily was planning to Kill Elena. All from watching outside of a window. His dolls where highly fascinating but it still wasn't any fun without being in the mix so he'd have to fix that but how ?

Just then he caught sight of Enzo walking into Mystic grill. Kai smirked stepping back from the window and began whistling the Pokemon theme tune. "To catch them is my real test to train them is my cause"

Bonnie

Bonnie was exhausted. Once she'd reached inside of the Salvatore estate she'd noticed it was the future version she'd been too with Emily. She wondered if this meant she'd passed the test but something in her gut told her too remain on guard. Weary she sat on the couch and closed her eyes.

After sometime she woke the taste of cotton in her mouth. All of the lights where off when Suddenly in walked Stefan and Damon. Alaric behind them. Damon came in and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck softly, his hands protectively resting on her large bump. Her eye's bulged as she pushed him away shaking her head at the spirits. This was cruel and weird. Damon racked it up to pregnancy hormones and gestured for Stefan to help him out back. "Hey Bon the kids upstairs or ?"  
"Kid's ?" Just then Bonnie heard the sound of a pair of feet. "Uncle Ric ! Uncle Ric Come quick ! she's being sick again." A

Alaric looked at Bonnie sympathetically and went for the stairs. "It's alright Bonnie you can wait here" Bonnie furrowed her brow. Why would she wait? Downstairs. They where her kids and so she took to the banister. Bonnie swallowed as she could hear violent thrashing around upstairs. The nearer she got to the room the tighter her stomach became. Alaric didn't notice her enter the room but Bonnie couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it.

A little girl practically glued to the ceiling. Her mouth foaming and eye's flaming with a dark vermillion hue. Bonnie wanted to run but she couldn't. "Mommy ?" The little girl said. No she practically screamed for Bonnie. Bonnie watched in horror as her limbs contorted and propagated like that of a cloud. She became huge until Alaric yelled for Bonnie to leave the room. He had a large gun and the first little girl shoved Bonnie out of the room she hit her head and it all went black.

When Bonnie woke she was sat in front of a very grave Niklaus Mikaelson. He rolled his tongue in his cheek. "When Caroline suggested my daughter come here I was reluctant. Even more so when you returned and started teaching here but never in my life did I expect to get the call. Hope's been hurt. HURT!" He yelled. "She's a bloody hybrid she's never even had a runny nose" Klaus said bringing his fist thundering down onto the table. "When Hailey finally managed to calm me, and I had heard of the details I thought it was only right and proper that I sat you down before I ripped that child limb from limb" Bonnie's throat when dry when she thought about the little girl from the night before she swallowed. "Well" Klaus demanded. "Say you're piece". Bonnie didn't know what too say, she wasn't there. "w-what happened ?" "She tore a whole in hope!" He said incredulously tears in the brim of his eye's and Bonnie's eye's widened as she felt that pang in her stomach again. "Niklaus it was an accident. Isn't hope fine now?"

Klaus laughed as if this was the funniest thing he'd heard all day. "You do realise in bringing the Mikaelsons back together because of your little demon spawn that you've placed hope in the greatest danger and all you can say is Isn't she alright love?" Bonnie felt Klaus's hands tighten around her throat with a death like grip. When she woke again. She was face too face with the little girl in question slightly older. She trembled in front of Bonnie. Her eye's begging and pleading as if too say I'm sorry.

Bonnie held out her hand to the child but she shook her head afraid. Suddenly a host of Bonnie's enemies including Niklaus, Travellers and more where behind them each of them yelling at her to dispatch the child. Bonnie frowned. _What kind of sick dream is this_ She thought. Though when she looked back at the little girl she wasn't so little anymore. She was tall she had height like Lucy but there was no denying this was Bonnie's daughter. She had her mothers eye's just darker in hue and her fathers signature smirk. Though Bonnie couldn't feel that same confidence and the leech like crowd was growing nearer.

"Are you going to kill me ?" said the girl before Bonnie and Bonnie shook her head.

"That's what they want you to do" she said her eye's reaching the floor. Bonnie stepped closer to the child. Her child and turned her back fully on them.

"I will never abandon you" she said her eye's wide as she took in the woman. "I don't care if you're the devil himself" Though she squinted thinking the Devil was actually Klaus. "You can be whatever you want to be. If by bringing you into the world I go again'st my magic or witches then I do so. Because I want too. What have the witches ever done for me other than dictate my life or bring me pain"

The girl looked at Bonnie worriedly. "Stop !" she said desperately.

"No you listen. If having these powers and that future means I can't be who I am Bonnie Bennett in all of my self saboteur ways, even when I had those hideous bangs. Then I don't want it but if you're listening and you give me these powers. I will use them for my own gain and for whatever I deem appropriate in that moment and if that brings shame on the Bennett's then I will destroy magic as we know it !" Bonnie said biting her bottom lip her conviction of the first few lines not as strong as the last but she felt she made her point. The girl had disappeared and Bonnie was brought too her knee's.


	10. What's up

****Happy new year loves..x Special shout out to Babekitt for reminding me to continue this story xD Thanks for your time readers and always feel free to comment,pm.. whatever****

Stefan had driven to a desolate property on the edge of Mystic falls. His mind full with Elena and the kiss they had just shared, why did it feel so. Different ? The more he thought about it the more confused he became. He had -perhaps he was with Caroline now and Elena was with Damon and that kiss was just. Just, helping his brother out. He shook his head and parked up a short way from the property.

It was a terrace styled manor. Old with age. Stefan bit his inner cheek instantaneously reminded of his time with the originals. Upon a closer look he could see people in the windows and frowned. Didn't Enzo know Lily was serious, she'd hurt Caroline. He sighed and reached for his pocket when Valerie shot out of the car and stretched her legs. "Can you hear that ?" she said turning to Stefan. Stefan shook his head. "Someone is having a party ? You ever heard of one those?" He said gruffly before looking around. He listened around and decided to take a closer look. So he stepped out of the car and walked towards the house.

"Hey Stefan wait !" said Valerie.

Though Stefan ignored her warning and he walked up to the door and let himself in

The song What's up by 4 non blondes blared through some tinny speakers behind the door. Stefan looked inside and saw the people he had seen from the window vanish before him and he looked back to see Valerie still standing in the same position he had passed her in.

"I betcha wondering heeeeeyyyy-yay-yeaaah ! what's going on!" said Kai walking down the steps and waving his hands as he did.

Valerie looked around wondering why she hadn't felt the strong magic from the car. She frowned, no Valerie did not frown in fact she scowled. Whatever madness Kai was doing she wanted none of it. "Hey hey wait there" said Kai ignoring Stefan as Valerie turned about.  
"Wanna see a neat trick ?" he called out.

"Where's Enzo ?" asked Stefan he tried to use his vamp speed but the faster he moved the slower he went. So his super speed kept him standing still. Paralysed by a fear he hadn't felt since drowning. Stefan looked up at Kai who had continued to sing. "I said hey whaat's going oooon"

"It's a vampire trap" Kai grinned.

"And I know what you're thinking Valerie... Aren't you technically dead ?" Kai said rolling his eye's theatrically.

"Why yes, Yes I am" he said raising his eyebrows in a childlike joy.

"but I'm also a witch...twice a witch if you count Luke. God rest his soul" Kai tilted his head as if he heard an invisible voice before sighing. "well your dead to the rest of the world..."

"Anyway... Enzo's here somewhere he said he needed help finding Lily's lover -" Just then Enzo stumbled from a doorway. dried blood positively covering his face, his clothes torn. He didn't see Stefan he just saw that the door as open and he ran for it.

Kai pointed as he watched.

As soon as Enzo's foot reached the invisible barrier his whole entire body erupted into a series of black veins. He screamed in anguish and Valerie jumped back in shock at the gruesome horror.

Stefan had sprang back from the door.

"Fly trap !" said Kai grinning. "But what's special about this one is. The more energy they expend the more I can siphon !" Said Kai swaying as the song started again. Stefan looked back at Valerie before kneeling beside Valerie.

"Get help" he called out but Valerie looked around the house.

"I think I can get you out."

Kai frowned. "and why would you do that ?"

"Because Stefan has to help Lily"

Kai rolled his eye's. "Yeah Luke even I know she's lying" he said putting his fist to his forehead. "Motus !" said Kai sending Valerie flying back to the car. Valerie countered with a levitation incantation and glared at the child-faced barbarian as she called him.

"whoops slip of the hand but my point remains the same!" said Kai using his magic to close the door.

Valerie sighed.  
"Stefan I'm gonna need you too run to the door-

"Are you crazy"  
"I'll siphon from my end and you'll charge it. The wall will break down and you'll be able to pass through"

Kai shook his head at Stefan. "Come on now Stefan do you really think it'd be that easy?"

"Trust me !" yelled Valerie looking around the estate.

 **Jeremy**

Jeremy looked down at Bonnie in her sleeping state. Then back on Damon and Elena across from him on the couch. "So Stefan kissed you and you just woke up ?" he asked for what was the fifth time. Elena bit her lip and followed his eye's to Jeremy who looked at him with a slight disdain.

"What do you want to say Gilbert" Jeremy shook his head with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "She stopped convulsing half hour ago but I-I just" He lashed out kicking the antique coffee table so that's leg's buckled and Elena jumped.

"Jer it's okay we're gonna get Bonnie back"

Jeremy scoffed shaking his head at his sister. "Sorry if I can't take your word for it Elena"

"What's that supposed to mean Jeremy !" she said tearfully but Jeremy ignored her, choosing instead to look at a dumbstruck Damon. "You know that asshole abused Bonnie on the otherside, took her magic ! her magic ! and now she's spelled asleep ! I'm glad you're happy!" He said turning away and taking up his crossbow.

"What're you thinking Jeremy" said Damon quietly.

"I say we going hunting" Just then Caroline blitzed into the room.

"Hold your horses"she huffed and looked into the room.

 ***Happy new year ;}***


	11. Wouldn't it be nice

* I promise I will create a posting schedule for this story but eh ? :'( anyway I'm pretty sure this chapter has a part 2 but if it doesn't ignore this author note. Love ya Sadface out !*

Kai woke up in a spare bedroom of the Salvatore manor. A odd taste in his mouth. He shrugged and pulled on his signature hoodie and crumpled jeans before heading to the adjoining on-suite. He winked in the mirror and turned on the tap. After washing his face and wetting his hair he turned and walked out of the rooms and smiled to himself.

Carly simon you're so vain played on the speakers and he could hear Bonnie adlibing her own verses over the tune. He grinned as he ran down the stairs his hand gliding down the banister. His bare feet slapping like a wet fish.

"Morning buttercup" Bonnie rolled her eye's.

"Was"

"Huh, I didn't say good"He beamed at her and she turned and turned the music to the full volume before reaching for the bourbon.

"Well..day drinking that's a new one of yours"He smirked hopping up on the kitchen island to watch her. She ignored him and danced around till her movements became wilder and wilder. Kai grinned watching her descend into madness reminded him of his first days here. He cheered her on and for the first time she noticed him again. The moment their eye's connected Bonnie paused.

For just a moment she knew. She looked in his eye's and knew him and as she regained momentum Kai lost his breath she smiled up at him and turned around her fists pumping in the air. Her laugh loud and throaty. He laughed with her laughing loudly till her laughs became cries and then he was off the counter in an instant. His arms around her holding her though she thought him, never once did he attempt to siphon her. Even if the thought did cross his mind. Twice. He just shushed her, "shhhh shhhh" who knew how soothing that could be.

Stefan attempted to slap Kai awake. He had been stuck in the spelled house, a very much dead Valerie his only company after Enzo stole his escape. Kai's head turned but Stefan was unrelenting with his back hand. Kai stirred but his eyes would not open. Stefan sighed in frustration he went to hit Kai with a closed fist only.

Kai's hand jutted out and wrapped around Stefans wrist, pulling Stefan into his 'dream'

Kai and Bonnie where at the local one stop mall. It was deserted of course but Kai had taken to positioning headless mannequins in certain area's too make it feel more.. Alive. Bonnie walked ahead of him a basket hanging from her forearm.

"Do you really think you can change someone ?" Kai asked plucking a grape from Bonnie's basket as he sped up to stand beside her. "Some people, yes. Others no" she said shortly, Kai chuckled.

"I know you prefer the unrepentant pretty boy but you've got options, what about a cute baby faced-"

"Killer" said Bonnie tilting her head forward and looking at him briefly before looking at some baby tomatoes.

"Charmer-actually I was going to say charmer"He shook his head and smiled a little with the corner of his mouth. "Baby faced charmer" Bonnie snorted actually snorted with a dark smile. Kai could literally hear Damon whispering something sardonic in her ear.

"No thanks" She said reaching for a pack of Garlic. "Why ? Is it the face ?"He pointed to his face and crossed his eyes with a dorkish grin. Bonnie didn't answer. "Come on Bonnie I know you like younger guys... Damon mentioned Baby Gilbert about a uh hundred times or so"

"You're exaggerating"

Kai grinned. "The exact number is significantly less. That being said, you're not very experienced I'm not very experienced." He grinned leaning into her and Bonnie's eye's bulged before she shoved Kai back. Hard. Into the marked down produce. She shuddered as she walked quickly out of the produce isle.

"Hey, we'd make sweet magic together !" Kai called after her he began picking pumpkin off of his favourite Jacket when he saw one very confused looking Stefan Salvatore.


	12. La Vie Bohème

"The past and the present,the future it's all colliding in my head like one mish mash of shit and sugar"Yelled Enzo as he ran straight into the brick wall of the sheriff's department. Caroline forbes behind him with an exasperated look on her face as if the day couldn't possibly get any longer.

"What is wrong with you Enzo?" she demanded scratching a slow healing gift from mary louise at the top of her arm. She hated this place it was far to sad to be at her mothers "Job". Though job was a lackluster term for her mothers life. Her career as the Sheriff the things she'd done to make sure this town was taste. Yes the building definitely brought up some resentment in caroline and probably a little hurt but it had been the last place she'd thought anyone would look for her.

"What're you doing here" hissed Caroline as she watched him repeatedly smash his head against the brick and mortar. Blood and skin where mixing and that was her que to look away. The next words out of his mouth Caroline didn't recognise it was a string of old English cursewords punctuated by spitting and a "bloody hell !"

She looked around hoping this wouldn't attract any attention and surprisingly it hadn't outside of the junior deputies that looked on in confusion. They could easily be compelled she thought dryly before turning back to him.

"Enzo you have to stop! calm down" she said placing a hand on his shoulder he shrugged her off violently but it was out of his own sensitivity to pain. Enzo would be lying if he'd said he'd noticed Caroline at all during his time there. Today.

"I'm gonna cut out his tongue that shitty little kid"He panted and switched position's so that his back met the wall and not his forehead,before sliding down his eye's sealed with his own blood.

"Kai ? you met kai" asked Caroline. The description generally fit something she'd heard Damon say before and she sighed in irritation and annoyance. She was tired of this guy playing in there lives, the things he could do scared her but she knew there was strength in numbers she had to find the others.

She looked down at Enzo he was still holding his head and she looked to the street infront of them certain someone or something was coming and Caroline did the only thing she could for Enzo. She snapped his neck.

"Hold your horses !"said Caroline tucking some stray hair behind her ear. The sight of Jeremy and Damon standing tall together like a episode of some 90's cheesy action sitcom made her want to gag but instead she looked down at Elena. "Thank god Lena your okay" she smiled and Jeremy looked past Caroline.

"Someone is coming Caroline we don't have time"said Jeremy looking down at his pants leg. The pocket was heavy with one of his new dew-hickey's.

"Is that your hunters intuition?" asked Damon with a genuine curiosity. Jeremy looked around wondering when it was Tyler had slipped away. "It's a heretic" Jeremy yelled pushing Caroline out of the way and tossing a small marble like substance at the angry face of Mary Louise. Damon had seen it in action before but not Caroline.

A blinding light, brighter than any LED's or high beams. All Caroline could see where the outlines of her own hands. She strained and saw red,raw bone and blackened eye sockets. Mary louise's face had all but disappeared, the rest of her was slowly being eaten away by something and Jeremy prepared to do the honourable thing and put her out of her misery when Damon stopped him.

"Come on Jeremy we'll take her home for a last meal, with the rest of the family" he said an odd excitement in his voice. Jeremy seemed to have catched on and exchanged the stake in his hand for heavily vervained rope. Damon then turned to Caroline. "we'll talk about whatever when we get back alright Caroline, just watch over Bonnie and Elena okay"

Elena who was just as shocked as Caroline sobbed at what her baby brother had become. Art school ? He looked just as dangerous as any vampire, deranged as Silas and angry like Klaus. She couldn't say anything as he and Damon went on their way. Instead she turned her head and sobbed her confusion her anger at the situation only dulled by the pounding in her chest she had experienced since Stefan... Caroline only nodded she was too stunned to say anything. Mary Louise had tortured her but that was a gruesome death. Especially when you considered she was still living through it and could continue to do so until her entire head had been taken or heart ripped out.


	13. Dog Days are over

So where are we going ? Asked Jeremy touching his neck. Perhaps he had some left over whiplash from the last time he rode with Damon. He shook his head recalling how Alaric had lashed out at the just tolerable vampire.

"To a vet" hummed Damon as he started the engine. "Better be careful Gilbert , these dogs are pretty ugly " He said speeding from the back exit of the boarding house , it was a fast exist onto the free way and a short drive out of Mystic falls.

Jeremy woke up to an empty car. Damon stood outside, pacing actually pacing. Jeremy ,rolled down the window so he could hear and it was clear to him Damon was almost livid.

'Listen to me Tyler , I don't care if this pack are the spawns of Klaus himself, if they don't bring her out now I will rip every four legged friend from here to Mystic falls and when I get there I will dig up your parents -woaah ! Wooah! Now who's being an asshole, they have ten minutes Teen wolf, ten " Jeremy was sure Damon would have hung up the phone. He honestly wondered why he hadn't, but chalked it up to wanting to get under Tyler's turned around avoiding looking directly at the car as he let out an aggravated sigh.

"Ten minutes or me and the huntsman are going in all guns blazing" He said with a finality that made Jeremy shiver. Though he'd never admit it. Whatever they where after here , Damon wasn't apposed to going to war for it, but why ?

"Wake up Jer-ber' said Damon after speeding over to the car and purposefully rocking it .Jeremy groaned. He knew that Damon knew that he was awake. 'so what's the plan ?' Asked Jeremy Damon tapped his lower ear before producing his phone and slowly began taping at the bright screen, typing his plan.

" Okay" said Jeremy seven minutes had passed and Damon reached his limit. Damon signalled for Jeremy to move when he heard it, wheels and heavy feet. The oldest wheel chair Jeremy had ever seen appeared, on it sat a half conscious Lucy Bennett. Behind her three of the burliest male werewolves Damon had ever seen. Surprisingly ever since the fiasco with Klaus, sun and moon curse business they just kept popping up. Damon gritted his teeth as they approached.

"We're coming with you" They practically chanted . "great you can follow behind us, said Damon stepping forward and ready to take Lucy by the handle bars. The wolf behind Lucy tightened his hands on the handles and Jeremy whistled.

" Great, my cars gonna smell of sweaty dog" Damon sighed turning from them. He took Jeremy's signal and backed of. When he felt a distinct pain in the back of his head. It felt like an aneurysm on a smaller scale . Though it was definitely heating up, he turned around to see Lucy squinting at him , though her focus was clearly off. She attempted to hold her head but quickly slumped back into the seat, eyes closed succumbing to a very real physical exhaustion.

Jeremy had questions very viable questions. Why was Lucy with the werewolves, why did Damon want Lucy and most importantly what was Damon to Bonnie ? Though he shelved them when Damon turned back around again and said .

"Well one of you pooches is going to have to ride in the boot" He swaggered back to the car like the grand peacock he was. Jeremy rolled his eyes in disbelief. He wouldn't believe it , if he'd never met him. Damon Salvatore. Jeremy looked to the werewolves in sympathy before quickly taking his seat in the front.

Damon watched Lucy carefully, her scent , her appearance with the wolves . It was trouble. He knew it would be ..and if it interfered with getting Bonnie back he'd have something for them. He sighed behind the steering wheel as Scooby and muttley fitted Lucy between them, he noticed Jeremy typing something.

"They actually smell terrible." The text read and Damon laughed.

"That, they do. Jeremy . That they do" Damon's head rested against his headboard eyes closed with a easy going genuine smile. Jeremy couldn't contain his unease. It was as if Damon was praying . Did the devil pray ?

" okay so... we call Elena, have her bring Bonnie to us ?' Said Jeremy thinking aloud . "no we go straight to the Lockwood's" said Damon looking through the mirror at Lucy. " Even with your mom looking for us ? ' Damon hit the steering wheel in frustration. ' Call Donovan , see if my , mom found Elena if not have him bring Bonnie to us "


	14. Budapest

*It's a short one but it's a fluffy one* ;}

Bonnie was alone ,grams , Lucy even Emily she felt them gone. The space was desolate , wasn't it scary to be trapped in your own mind ? She tried too create pictures , conjure scenery but she just felt fear, deep in her bones . what ifs ? Who woulds ? But most of all where was she in the real world ,was anyone with her ? She didn't want to be alone.

"Buck up Sabrina " said Damon. Bonnie looked around there was nothing , no walls , no up and no down. She turned around for the direction or the voice when she saw, felt him. Rubbing against her boot. A limber black cat, its eyes where a freezing blue instead of that sardonic green and Bonnie laughed. Actually spluttered at the first thing she'd allowed herself to subconsciously think.

"You think this is funny, wait till I tell the witches council. Witchy !" He purred and Bonnie bent down to scratch him behind the ears.

"If you reject me , in the real world. I'll skin you, you stupid cat" she said picking up Damon and snuggling the cat. "Meooooow"


End file.
